Kings and Queens of Promise
by SilentLaughter
Summary: "Long forgotten, long foretold, a legendary Queen of Old, Reclaim her birthright, reclaim her crown, Only than can true peace be found."-Movie-verse
1. Prelude

**Hello one and all to my newest story! Yes I know this has been done one thousand three hundred times before but I really hope people enjoy and review. Just try and give it a chance ok? Thanks!**

Prelude~

Frost had started to creep throughout the Kingdom of Narnia, starting in the Western Wood and inching ever closer to Cair Paravel. The forces of the White Witch grew in strength day by day threatening not only the Royal Family but also Narnia itself. From Cair Paravel High King Frank looked out from a balcony towards the Western Wood, were one could just faintly make out the snow toped trees. His wife Queen Helen had just given birth to a baby girl whose fate hung in the balance now. Her siblings were far older than she, Prince Frank the Second almost a young man. Whatever would happen to the Royal Family now that the threat of the Hundred Year Winter was looming over them?

"Dearest, she still needs a name." Queen Helen called from the doorway of the chamber holding in her arms the giggling baby.

"Whatever shall we do Helen? The threat shadowing all of Narnia can only be held back for so long." King Frank replied as his mind unable to comprehend the fact his families time in Narnia was coming to an end. Sweeping into the room, Queen Helen rocked her child and stepped up to her husband to show him. With her mother's honey colored hair and her father's beryl eyes she was rosy cheeked and bright eyed.

"Alysia, she shall be Princess Alysia of Narnia." King Frank said unable to help smiling at his cheery daughter, but his smile didn't last long as he glanced back over his shoulder saying,

"We cannot let her suffer the same fate as us Helen. It would only be cruel to see the last heir to the throne of Narnia be consumed by this darkness." Queen Helen knew he was right but still couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her. She was being forced to choose between her other children and her newest child. Either let them all be destroyed by the White Witch, or do something—anything. Looking down at her now sleeping baby she agreed,

"No, no we cannot allow the darkness to take her too. But what of the Other World, our Home World? Could we not send her there?" turning fully around to face his wife, King Frank took both her shoulders in hand saying as he looked her in the eye,

"You understand what this means? If we send her through, even if we can get her safety, she will never know of her birthright."

"Aslan would not fail us Frank, fail Narnia. He would not let darkness rule forever." Queen Helen replied glancing down at their child and whispering,

"He would not fail her." and with that King Frank, Queen Helen and their children watched with breaking hearts as Prince Frank the Second and several Royal Guards charged off into the night toward the Western Wood. Even though they knew it was far beyond dangerous, deep within the Western Wood waited the lamppost, the only remain from their Home World. It was their only chance, their only hope of saving their daughter. Throughout the night the company rode never slowing. It was as if they were being driven by the spirit of Aslan Himself. They had to reach the Wood before their luck ran out and the enemy came crashing down upon them. Days past without a single glance of the enemy, the landscape turning into a blur of colors. Once they at last did reach the Wood however their luck finally ran out. Out from the night and through the mist beast and creatures of the White Witch appeared.

"Go! Save the Princess!" the Captain of the Guard called as the company moved to block those of the Witch from getting Prince Frank. Though he knew what would become of them, Prince Frank rode onwards clutching his wailing baby sister tight. At long last he reached the fabled lamppost and swung out of his saddle, searching for a sign—a hint—anything to tell him what to do next. A sudden sharp stabbing pain made him cry out; he had been hit by an arrow in the shoulder. Falling to his knees, Prince Frank bit his lip and kept a grip on his baby sister. As he heard pounding feet behind him signaling the approach of the enemy, he glanced up to see a faint light up ahead. Staggering to his feet, he forced himself to continue onwards towards the light that shown through the thickening pine trees. Halfway through the branches he realized something utterly bizarre; fur coats hanging amongst the branches. With a gasp of pain and a tremor he once more fell to his knees knowing he could only continue on for not much longer.

"I am sorry my sister—I fear I have failed you. I can only pray that Aslan knows somewhere you can be free." and kissing her brow, Prince Frank set his baby sister down before making it back to the lamppost to meet his fate. But her cries didn't go unheard; a pair of wooden double doors opened and a man appeared with graying brown hair and blue eyes behind glasses.

"What are you doing inside the wardrobe?"

~Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,

~At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,

~When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,

~And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again.

~When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,

~Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,

~The evil time will be over and done.

~Long forgotten, long foretold,

~A legendary Queen of Old,

~Reclaim her birthright, reclaim her crown,

~Only then can true peace be found.


	2. Chapter One

**Hey everyone, so I'm gonna try and continue on with this story—just let me know in the reviews if I should or not—just try and give it a chance.**

Chapter One~

Ashley had had been told by her godfather about children coming to stay with them. The War was raging onwards and with the constant bombings in London children were being sent away into the country to be safe. Ashley was rather excited about the idea of having other children to play with; her godfather told her that one of them was around her age. As bedrooms were made ready Ashley waited wondering when they would arrive. She didn't have to wait long though for a week after they were first told of their arrival Mrs. Macready went out to fetch them at the train station.

"Now Ashley, I want you to make them feel welcome." her godfather had told her as she watched the carriage pull up in front of the mansion. As the front doors open she could hear Mrs. Macready's sharp voice talking to the children.

"There are a few rules we'll need to follow. There will be no shouting, or running. No improper use of the dumbwaiter and NO touching of the historical artifacts! And above all, there will be no disturbing of the Professor."

"Mrs. Macready I think they get the idea." Ashley chimed coming down the stairs to see four children; two boys, two girls.

"Children this is Ashley, the Professors goddaughter. Ashley, this is Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy Pevensie." Mrs. Macready pointed to each child; Peter was the eldest Ashley guessed with blond hair and bright blue eyes, Susan the second with dark brown hair and eyes, Edmund and Lucy the younger siblings both with dark brown hair though Lucy had dark blue eyes instead of brown. Each of them looked weary of the place and Ashley couldn't help but noticed Edmund standing a ways behind his siblings.

"Come on, I'll show you to your rooms." Ashley said with a grin waving for them to follow and as they did she said back,

"Don't worry about her, she's rough on the outside but deep down she's really rather nice." up through the seemingly maze of a mansion they went until Ashley stopped down one hallway upstairs.

"This is your room Susan and Lucy," she said opening a door to reveal a grand bedroom that wasn't the most children friendly.

"And you two Peter and Edmund are just down the hall." Ashley said pointing to the door before turning and giving them a smile.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, you'll see." she told them before saying they could put their stuff away. So Susan and Lucy went into their room while Peter and Edmund theirs to unpack whatever they had brought with them.

"Where's your room?" Lucy asked stepping back into the hallway rather pleased with the thought of having someone else besides her siblings to talk to.

"I'm the third door in the next hallway down." Ashley replied as Peter and Edmund came back out into the hallway so Ashley could ask,

"Are you guys hungry?" and in truth they were, they hadn't eaten since the train ride. So Ashley showed them down into the kitchens where she said to help themselves.

"I miss mummy." Lucy said weakly as they ate around the table sandwiches so that Peter put a comforting hand on his younger sister's shoulder.

"She'll be alright and everything will work out." Peter told her but rolling his eyes Edmund suddenly piped up,

"What happened to your parents?" as soon as he asked Susan snapped at him in disbelief,

"Ed!"

"My godfather said they were great people and the best of friends. To be honest I don't really know what happened to them, he won't ever tell me." Ashley replied to his question seemingly unaffected though she noticed the sympathetic looks from the other three. Changing the topic completely Peter said,

"Ignore him Ashley, he's always like that. Anyhow, what's it like living in such a huge place?"

"It's alright but I often get lonely. The neighbors are nice but they live a good ways away and don't have children of their own. But somehow I always manage to find something to do. What's it like living in London? I've never been." so they talked back and forth sharing stories until it got late and they all decided to head off to bed. The four had to follow Ashley back to their bedrooms so they wouldn't get lost and once in the hallway outside their bedrooms Ashley told them,

"If you need anything you can always come to me."

"Thank you Ashley, goodnight." Susan said and as they went to their bedrooms Ashley stood for a moment with a smile on her face. Shaking her head, she returned to her own bedroom and changed into her nightgown. Slipping into bed and curling up under the covers she fell asleep only to have the same dream she's had for several weeks. A lamppost in a winter wonderland so that she could almost feel frost on her skin, a figure with an umbrella and red scarf and just before she woke up she swore she heard a lions roar. Glancing over at the candle burning low on her nightstand she could have sworn she saw the figure of a lion. Shaking her head she tries her best to go back to sleep and manages to slip into a dreamless state. When morning comes she looks out the window to see it pouring rain, guess they aren't going outside today. Dressing, she meets the four for breakfast which Mrs. Macready makes for them.

"You all best find something to do indoors without disturbing the Professor." she says as the five eat up but Ashley just replies,

"Don't worry Mrs. Macready we won't get in his way." they soon find themselves in one of the many spacious rooms spread about. Susan sits on the couch while Peter lounges on a chair, Edmund carving underneath another chair as Lucy and Ashley sit by the window.

"Gastrovascular. Come on Peter Gastrovascular." Susan says as she reads out of a dictionary, it was her only idea as to what to do.

"Is it Latin?" Peter says carelessly as Edmund rolls his eyes while Susan replied,

"Yes."

"Latin for worse game ever invented?" Edmund says mockingly so that Susan slams the dictionary shut. From her place at the window Ashley looks over saying,

"We could play hide-and-seek."

"Yeah that'll be fun!" Lucy cheers but Peter looking over at Susan says with a false smile,

"But were already having so much fun." standing from the window side both girls go over to Peter and taking his arm Lucy pleads with him. He suddenly grins and starts counting so that they have to scramble to find somewhere to hide. Lucy follows Ashley thinking she'd know the best places to hide. Both pass a curtain that Edmund pushes them aside saying he'd found it first. Glancing at one another, both Ashley and Lucy continue on and upstairs. They tried three different doors before opening one to find a massive object covered by a sheet.

"What's this?" Lucy asks but Ashley shakes her head saying softly,

"I don't know; this room is usually locked." timidly the two steps up before it and pull on the sheet to reveal a huge wooden wardrobe. Hearing Peter still counting, Ashley opens the doors and let's Lucy in first before following behind. Peeking through the crack in the door, Ashley keeps going backwards expecting to run into Lucy; only she doesn't. Confused, she continues back until she hears a gasp. Turning, Ashley finds the most wondrous sight—a forest of endless pine trees blanketed in pure white snow and snowflakes falling gently to the ground. Lucy stands in awe and turns to Ashley with a grin on her face. Together they wander through the forest amazed by the sheer beauty of it all. Somehow they come across another strange sight; a lamppost. As the two stare up at the dancing flame inside the glass they hear footsteps. Eyes darting around, Ashley puts Lucy behind her and waits for something to happen. Finally a figure appears and the two girls scream unready for this, the figure screaming as well. A few moments of silence passes before the figure peeks out from around a tree. Glancing down at Lucy, Ashley steps forward first noticing packages on the ground.

"Uh—ah—child." the figure says as he steps out to reveal of all things a faun holding an umbrella and around his neck a scarf. Picking up one of the packages, Ashley holds it out for him to take saying gently,

"Why were you hiding from us?"


	3. Chapter Two

**Another chapter for you all and someone asked me Ashley's age, if Peter is supposed to be 14(I looked on several websites for an age)then she's 13.**

Chapter Two~

The faun looks timid while he takes the package from Ashley as Lucy comes out from hiding to stand beside her he stammers out,

"No—uh well I uh—I just didn't want to scare either of you." from next to Ashley Lucy asks in clear confusion,

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"He's a faun Lucy, like in story books." Ashley replies as the faun nods saying to them both,

"And what are you? Some kind of beardless dwarfs?"

"We're not dwarfs! We're girls!" Lucy says so that the faun stares at them, glancing between the two as he asks,

"You mean to say that you're Daughters of Eve?" Lucy's about to say something but Ashley cuts in,

"Why does that matter?"

"But you are—in fact—human." the faun says as realization dawns on him and Lucy replies,

"Of course, what else would we be?" as the faun looks around Ashley glances down at Lucy who smiles up at her before the faun says,

"What are you two doing here?" so Lucy explains how they were hiding in the wardrobe inside the spare room but the faun cuts in,

"Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" the two shake their heads as Ashley in a bit of a daze asks,

"What's that?" so the faun chuckles to himself as he says to them

"Well my dear girls you're in it! Everything from the lamppost—" he points to this as he continues,

"To Cair Paravel on the Eastern Sea, every stick and stone and every icicle is—in fact Narnia." as the two girls stare out over the never ending world stretched out before them the faun chuckles again before saying,

"Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tumnus." so the two girls turn back around and say,

"Please to meet you Mr. Tumnus! I'm Lucy Pevensie."

"And I'm Ashley Kirke." at her name Mr. Tumnus blinks and pointing a finger asking,

"Alysia? As in Princess Alysia?" shaking her head, Ashley is about to correct him as he looks about clearly worried before sighing in relief and says to them both,

"Well then Lucy Pevensie and Ashley Kirke from the shining city of War Drobe from the wondrous land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you both had tea with me?" he looks expectantly at the two but Lucy says weakly as she glances up at Ashley,

"We should probably head back."

"Yes but it's just around the corner, and there'll be a glorious fire and toast and tea and cakes! And perhaps we'll even break into the sardines." Mr. Tumnus says in a bit of a jump as Ashley looks at a worried Lucy who stares up at Ashley as to what to do.

"Come on, it's not every day I get to make two new friends." the faun says with a grin so that both girls can't help but smile back and so take one arm each. They head off then chatting lightly, the two girls occasionally tripping in the snow.

"Why did you call me Princess Alysia?" Ashley asks at one point but he doesn't answer as moves away so that the two both notice a door set within a rock wall.

"Well then, come on." Mr. Tumnus calls so taking Lucy's hand Ashley leads her inside the cave home. With a grin both girls look around at the cozy house where a fire crackles in the hearth with the overall feel of warmth. The two girls split to explore the place as Mr. Tumnus sets up the tea for them.

"My father's off fighting in the war." Lucy says softly as Ashley goes over to a bookcase looking over the titles. One title catches her attention though; it's a red leather bound book with golden script reading 'The Lost Princess of Narnia'.

"My father went away to war too. But that was a long time ago, before this dreadful winter."

"Winter's not all that bad, there's ice skating and snow ball fights," Ashley replies turning back to see Mr. Tumnus coming over with a silver tray with a pot of tea and three cups.

"And Christmas!" Lucy chimes but the faun shakes his head saying they've hadn't had a Christmas or presents in over a hundred years. The two girls take a seat as Mr. Tumnus hands out the tea cups, filing them as he tells of Narnia in the spring and the music.

"Would—would you like to hear some now?" he asks shakily and as both nod in agreement he pulls out a strange looking flute. He starts to play and as he does Ashley notices in the fire dancing figures and taps Lucy on the shoulder so she can watch too. Soon both start to feel sleepy, their eyes get heavy and breathing slows. Just before she falls asleep, Ashley hears a lion's roar and a cry of alarm from the faun. It must have been hours before Ashley reawakens to see its dark outside and gasps in horror. Turning to Lucy she sees she's still asleep and looks about for the faun who's curled up into a ball.

"What have you done?" she asks in horror as he pleads to her,

"I'm so sorry your Highness I didn't mean too I really didn't." hearing Lucy starting to wake Ashley goes over to her saying,

"We need to go."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that now, I'm such a terrible faun." fully awake now, Lucy sees Mr. Tumnus curled up and goes over to him saying gently,

"Oh no, you're the nicest faun we've ever met and you can't have done anything that bad." and she pulls out a handkerchief handing it to him so that he dabs his eyes.

"It's not what I've done Lucy Pevensie it's what I'm doing. I'm kidnapping you both." shocked, Ashley grabs hold of Lucy's shoulders as he stammers out,

"It's the White Witch—she's the one who makes it always winter. She gave orders—if anyone should find a human we—we're to turn them over to her." he's near tears now as Ashley in pure disbelief says to him,

"But you wouldn't, we thought you were our friend." he looks up then and looking between the two stands grabbing one of both girls hands. Before long they're fleeing through the darkened wood going back to the lamppost. Once they make it they stop and he asks,

"Can you both make it from here?"

"I think we can." Ashley says as he dabs his eyes once more so that Lucy consoles him as she asks,

"Will you be alright?" he chuckles weakly at this sobbing out,

"I'm so sorry." he goes to give the handkerchief back to Lucy but she smiles saying,

"You need it more than I do."

"No matter what happens Lucy Pevensie I am glad to have met you. You've made me feel warmer than I have in one hundred years," then turning to Ashley whose watched the scene with a soft smile he bows low and says,

"And it is a true honor to have met you Princess Alysia, I only can hope you can forgive me."

"I already have." she replies going over and giving him a hug which he returns. Pulling back the faun smiles at her before sending them off again. As Ashley looks behind she sees him give her a weak grin which she returns. Though she's worried about him she follows Lucy back through the branches which soon become coats again. The doors of the wardrobe open and they fall out both looking at one another trying to figure out what had just happened.


	4. Chapter Three

**Someone asked how Mr. Tumnus knew that Ashley was Alysia, he didn't actually know it was her he took a wild guess. Ashley, Alysia, sounds sort of the same—lame excuse I know but that's that.**

Chapter Three~

They both exit the room then, running through the halls as Lucy cries out,

"It's alright we're back, it's alright!"

"Shut it they'll hear you!" Edmund snaps as they come to where he's hiding back behind the curtain. Peter appears then and with a groan Edmund steps out as Peter says,

"You know I don't think you three quit have the hang of this game." and then Susan appears asking if she's won the game.

"But we've both been gone for hours." Lucy says in confusion so that the other three stare at them as Ashley says,

"Come on, we'll show you." so both Lucy and Ashley show them to the spare room where they inspect the wardrobe only to find nothing.

"Lucy the only woods in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan says to her gently as Peter coming out from looking inside ads,

"One game at a time you two, we all don't have your imaginations." so the three start for the door to go as Lucy cries,

"But we weren't imagining!"

"That's enough Lucy." Susan says calmly but sternly while they turn around once more but Ashley adds,

"We wouldn't lie about this! Why would we?"

"Well I believe you guys." Edmund says shrugging his shoulders as Lucy wonders if he really does.

"Sure, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboards?" Peter huffing at his brothers mocking joke says,

"Oh will you just stop? You have to make everything worse don't you?"

"It was only a joke!" Edmund says in defense but Peter says to him,

"When will you ever learn to grow up?"

"Shut up! You think you're dad but YOU'RE NOT!" Edmund shots back hotly getting into Peter's face before storming off out of the room, Susan saying with a shake of her head how well he handled that. She leaves to catch up to Edmund as Lucy says weakly,

"But—it really was there."

"Susan's right Lucy, that's enough." Peter says just as sternly but Ashley having enough of just doing nothing steps up behind a teary Lucy and says,

"Peter why would we lie? I was there too, what reason would we have to make this up?" but he just sighs and shakes his head leaving the room so that Lucy and Ashley stand alone.

"Come on Lucy, let's go." Ashley says taking the younger girl shoulder and leading her out, smiling down at her to try and comfort her. But neither girl can be comforted as they avoid the others for the rest of the day.

"Why didn't they find it too?" Lucy asks as they leave supper early to talk but Ashley simply shrugs her shoulders saying back,

"Maybe it didn't want to be found." but Lucy doesn't understand as they go to their bedrooms, both unable to stop thinking of what had happened. As Ashley lies in bed she can't help but wonder if it was their imaginations. After all, everything that had happened was nearly identical to her dreams. It was almost as if she was living it out. And why did Mr. Tumnus call her Princess Alysia anyway? What did that have to do with anything? With a heavy sigh Ashley gets up and getting into her robe heads out to get a glass of water to clear her head. She however comes across not only her godfather and Mrs. Macready leading away a crying Lucy but also Peter and Susan. The two older children turn to go but spy Ashley standing behind them as the Professor clears his throat.

"You best go with him." Ashley says to them both so that they turn around and follow him to his study. Worried about Lucy, Ashley goes down into the kitchen to find her sipping a cup of hot chocolate at the table. Mrs. Macready has gone off so Ashley gets her own cup taking a seat next to the teary faced girl.

"It's ok Lucy," Ashley starts to say but Lucy whimpers out,

"Why don't they believe us?" wrapping an arm around the younger girl, Ashley let's Lucy cry on her shoulder not knowing what else to do.

"Come on, we best get you back before they get worried." she says after a short while so standing, the two head back to their rooms. Coming to Lucy's bedroom Susan walks out saying,

"Where have you been now Lucy?"

"Don't worry she was just having hot chocolate." Ashley says back gently pushing Lucy into the bedroom, Lucy giving a parting glance at her before heading in. Just before Susan goes back inside Ashley can't help but say,

"I wouldn't try bringing this up again, you might just make it worse."

"I think we know how to handle our own sister." Susan snaps hotly before realizing what she's said and ads,

"I'm so sorry I just—" but Ashley raises a hand and gives her a knowing smile before going back to her own bedroom. When morning comes its bright and sunny so they; Peter, Susan and Edmund, decide to go outside and play cricket. Begrudgingly Lucy follows being comforted by Ashley who can't help but feel a tad angry at her siblings. Now the two sit under a tree, Lucy reading a book and Ashley lying down in the grass enjoying the sunshine.

"Wake up dolly daydream!" she hears Peter call as Edmund replies back,

"Why can't we play hide-and-go-seek again?" this makes Ashley sit up on her elbows to stare at him with narrow eyes.

"I thought you said it was a children's game." Peter says back smartly as Susan ads,

"Besides we could all use the fresh air." but Edmund just grumbles as Peter tosses the ball again—and the sound of breaking glass follows. In shock, the five run through the house and find the ball has not only broken a window but has knocked over a suit of armor.

"Well done Ed." Peter snaps before they hear charging feet and a shouting voice.

"The Macready!" Susan says as they dart out of the room to try and avoid her wrath. Somehow to Ashley's shock Edmund leads them to the spare room and opens the door to the wardrobe without hesitation.

"Oh you've got to be joking!" Susan says not believing him at all but as the footsteps grow closer they literally have no choice but to go inside. Peter' the last to get in and as they stumble backwards shouting and calling out both Susan and Peter fall back onto the ground—the snow covered ground. As the two stands up and look around in pure wonder Susan gasps out,

"Impossible."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imaginations." Ashley says with a grin as both turn to see her and Lucy grinning ear to ear.

"I suppose sorry isn't going to cut it." Peter says to them weakly as Lucy picks up a handful of snow and tosses it at him. With a laugh the four starts a snowball fight until Edmund gets hit in the shoulder.

"You litter liar! Say you're sorry!" Peter says stepping up to Edmund but Lucy just says to them both,

"That's alright; some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." Edmund gives her a glare but she simply smiles smugly back at him as they decide on what to do. Edmund suggest they look around leaving Ashley to wonder; why would he suddenly change his mind now? They finally decide on what to do since Peter let Lucy decide. Lucy says they should all meet Mr. Tumnus but what they'd find wouldn't be the faun but something much worse.


	5. Chapter Four

**I wish to ask a favor to those who are following, reviewed and favorite—I'd like some sort of feedback, be it positive or negative. I wanna know what my readers are thinking thus far—it would help me out a lot. Thanks!**

Chapter Four~

As they go off to Mr. Tumnus's house led by Ashley and Lucy they all stop to look at the lamppost, play in the snow and simply enjoy being here. Edmund trails behind though which Ashley can't help but notice and when he catches her eye he simply looks away. Before long they come to the cave but Ashley sees the door has been broken down.

"Lu?" Peter calls as she notices too and without thinking bolts for it, quickly followed by the others. As they enter the now completely destroyed house Lucy looks around heartbroken as Peter grabs a notice from a wall.

"The faun Tumnus has been hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Queen Jadis of Narnia. For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police, Long Live the Queen."

"Alright now we really should go." Susan says in a worried tone as she heads for the door but Lucy asks about Mr. Tumnus.

"If he was arrested for being with humans I'm not so sure there's anything we can do." Susan says logically but Ashley steps over saying to them all,

"But you guys don't get it, WE'RE the humans! She must have found out about us coming here, that he helped us!" Peter looks over at Susan who shakes her head but he just ignores her saying to them,

"Don't worry you two, we'll think of something." and just as he says that they all here a 'psst' coming from outside so turn to see a robin flying off.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" Susan asked confused so that they step outside again looking around for whoever called them. A rustling in the bushes startles them so that Peter goes to stand before the girls as a beaver appears. Exchanging glances, Peter goes over to call it but to their utter surprise it snaps,

"I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!"

"Oh, sorry." Peter says in shock before the beaver looks over at Lucy and Ashley. As the two go over to it the beaver pulls out the handkerchief that Lucy had given,

"Tumnus, he got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he ok?" Ashley asks but the beaver simply tells them to follow and without hesitation both Lucy and Ashley do. When she realizes none of the others are following, Ashley turns around and says,

"Come on then." giving Peter a hard look, Susan watches as Peter catches up to Lucy and takes her hand. They all follow the beaver until they come to a hill where sitting just beyond is a beaver's dam. As they head down the hillside out from the dam appears another beaver who calls,

"Beaver is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find out you've been with Badger again I'll—" but she stops when she sees the children and putting a hand to her chest says in wonder,

"Oh I never thought I'd live to see the day!" the group head on inside the dam but again Ashley notices Edmund trailing behind, looking out towards something.

"Everything ok Edmund?" she asks but he pushes past her roughly so that she glares at him; something isn't right. Soon they're all settled in the cramp beaver's home with Peter asking about how they could help Mr. Tumnus.

"They'll have him taken to the Witch, you know what they say. There's few who go through them gates that ever come out." and as Mrs. Beaver comes over she notices Lucy and Ashley's saddened face and says cheerily,

"But there's hope dears, plenty of hope."

"Oi there's more than hope! Aslan is on the move." Mr. Beaver says leaning in as if he's saying the most important secret ever.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund wonders and as Mr. Beaver laughs and laughs he sees their confused faces and explains,

"Well he's only the King of the Wood, the Top Geezer, the REAL King of Narnia! But he's just got back and he's waiting for you at the Stone Table!"

"Why is he waiting for us?" Ashley asks him but again he's in disbelief as he once again leans in saying to them,

"There's a prophecy, When Adams Flesh and Adams Bone, sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done." and Mrs. Beaver adds to this,

"When two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve come they will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." feeling out of place, Ashley's about to say something when Mrs. Beaver turns to her and says,

"And there was one more prophecy; Long forgotten, long foretold, A legendary Queen of Old , Reclaim her birthright, reclaim her crown, Only then can true peace be found. That would be you dear."

"Yeah, you're Princess Alysia, daughter of King Frank and Queen Helen, first King and Queen of Narnia." Mr. Beaver says so that Mrs. Beaver nods in agreement.

"That's what Mr. Tumnus called me! But I can't be some long lost princess I'm not from here I'm from England!" Ashley says back but Mr. Beaver just shakes his head saying honestly,

"Did you ever know your parents? Did you ever met them or see them? And did you ever have dreams of some far-away place?" now Ashley's been stunned into silence as Peter says looking over at her,

"And you think we're the ones?"

"Well you better be because Aslan's already fitting out you're army!" Mr. Beaver cries but at this Susan stands up saying sternly,

"Mum set us away to AVIOD a war!" and to this Peter stands up saying to both beavers,

"You've made some mistake, we're not heroes!" so they start to leave but Lucy whose been quite for this time pips up,

"But we have to help Mr. Tumnus."

"It's out of our hands. I'm sorry but it's time for the five of us to be heading back." Peter says so he turns to Edmund—who's nowhere to be found.

"I'm gonna kill him." Peter says annoyed but Mr. Beaver asks coldly,

"Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" they race outside and climb up over the hill to faintly see his figure disappearing through an icy palace. Peter starts off to go get him but Mr. Beaver jump on top of him to stop him.

"Get off me!"

"You're playing into her hands!" he says somehow holding him down as Susan says in a cry,

"We can't just let him go!"

"He's our brother!" Lucy adds but Mr. Beaver turns to them all and says,

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all four of you! To stop the prophecy, to kill you! Lucky she hasn't found out about Princess Alysia coming back yet!" by now Peter's managed to get up and he and Susan start to argue. Rolling her eyes, Ashley gets between them both saying in turn to each,

"Stop it both of you! This isn't going to help your brother!"

"She's right, only Aslan can help Edmund now." Mr. Beaver says gravely as the three remaining Pevensie's look at one another not knowing what else to do.

"Then take us to him." Mr. Beaver turns to go back to the dam but Ashley stops them with,

"But what about me? What if she finds out about me?"

"You best hope she doesn't," Mr. Beaver says as he turns to stare right at her and say in a nervous but honest voice,

"If anything was to happen to you, only of the Prophecies wouldn't come to pass—and we'd never be able to have peace. If anything, you're needed more than the others."


	6. Chapter Five

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while—I'm writing a new story and got sidetracked because of it—sorry!**

Chapter Five~

While they start back for the dam they all hear the sound of howling wolves and Mr. Beaver shouts,

"We gotta run!" without needing to be told twice, the group flees for the dam and getting inside flit about trying to figure out how to escape.

"Come, this way down here!" Mr. Beaver says opening a trap door and so Peter grabs a lantern and they all climb down into a tunnel. Taking Lucy's hand, Ashley follows along the tunnel as overhead they hear the wolves breaking into the dam. They run onwards but suddenly hit a dead end and they have to turn back around. Shaking her head, Ashley gives Lucy's hand a squeeze as they finally reach another tunnel and the exit before climbing out.

"Lucy!" Susan calls as Ashley helps her out, Mr. Beaver and Peter rolling a barrel in front of the passage. It's then that Lucy trips over something and they all look around to find a clearing filled with animals turned to stone.

"What happened here?" Ashley asks sad seeing the animals in clear fright and frozen in place.

"This is what happens when one cross the Witch." a voice says and out from the bushes appears a fox that Mr. Beaver calls a traitor.

"We can argue on that later, right now we've got to move." the fox says and Peter not willing to risk getting attacked by the wolves asks him what he was thinking. So they all start climbing a tree, Peter helping the girls up as the beavers simply scamper up with their claws. The fox stays on the ground, covering their tracks before the wolves finally manage to get into the clearing. From overhead the group watches the fox lead on the wolves but finally the leader has enough. One wolf grabs the fox in its jaws as the leader says in a dark voice,

"Your reward is your life, and it isn't much. Where are the fugitives?"

"North—they ran north." says the fox hanging his head low as the wolf flings him off to the side and the other wolves charge off heading north. When the children and beavers get back on ground Peter makes a fire and Mrs. Beaver tries to help the fox.

"Thank you for your kindness, but that's all the cure I have time for." he says standing back up as Lucy asks,

"You're leaving?"

"It's been a pleasure my Queen and an honor, but time is short and Aslan has asked me to call for more troops." the fox says bowing low as Mr. and Mrs. Beaver ask about Aslan.

"He's like everything we've ever heard of. You'll be glad to have him by your side when you fight against the Witch." the fox says but Susan stops him with,

"We're not planning to fight any Witch."

"But surly King Peter, the prophecy." the fox says turning to Peter with a concerned look on his face.

"We just want our brother back." Peter replies honestly so the fox turns to look at Ashley and says,

"Then Queen Alysia, surely you wouldn't fail us?" glancing at the three Pevensie's, Ashley sighs and says softly,

"No, no I won't fail you."

"You actually believe them?!" Susan cries in amazement but Ashley replies back as she looks up with watery eyes,

"I knew I didn't fit in back in England, I never felt like I belonged. I never knew my parents; all I know is what my godfather told me. And my dreams, I've been having dreams of this place for since before I can remember. Who says I'm not some sort of Queen or Princess or whatnot? If this is really where I'm meant to be then I'm willing to do anything I can to help." this stuns the others into silence until Fox bows to her saying,

"You'll make a wonderful Queen." Ashley smiles softly and whips away a few lose tears before she stands up and says to the beavers,

"Lead on."

"I'll make sure they don't follow, distract them." Fox says as the other stand up but just before he departs he says,

"Aslan would be proud of you Highness." and the Pevensie's know he isn't talking about them, at least, not for now anyway. So they head off, the beavers leading and fussing with one another while Ashley follows closer behind.

"Ashley," she hears and so peering down finds Lucy who takes the older girls hand and says,

"I know you'll be a great Queen." laughing at her words, Ashley ruffles her hair and says back,

"So will you Lucy," before glancing over her shoulder adding,

"And you guys, you'll be just as great." Peter and Susan don't say anything though as they arrive on a stone bridge with the whole of Narnia lying beyond.

"Now, Aslan's camp is just across the frozen river at the Stone Table."

"Frozen river?" Peter asks but Mrs. Beaver says simply,

"Oh it's been frozen or a hundred years."

"But it's so far!" Peter says as he stares out over the bridge at the snowy landscape as Mrs. Beaver says with a chuckle,

"It's the world dear; did you think it'd be small?"

"Smaller." Susan says with a glare over at Peter who doesn't reply but continues on following the rest. Soon there crossing a lake, the beavers ahead while the children follow a ways behind. Peter who notices Lucy growing tired picks her up to give her a piggy back ride. As they continue on they hear the sudden noise of sleigh bells and Mr. Beaver shouts,

"Hurry come on run it's her!" putting Lucy down Peter takes her hand as they run for the forest on the other side of the lake. Somehow Ashley manages to trip so that Peter has to reach down and help her up, giving her a reassuring smile. Reaching the forest they find a rocky hollow and Peter ushers them inside. Once inside they all freeze as they watch a shadow move on the snow before them before retreating back. Silence follows for a while so Lucy says,

"Maybe she's gone." and so Mr. Beaver climbs up to see and they don't have to wait long before he reappears.

"Come out! I hope you've all been good because there's someone here to see you!" they carefully climb out and find a man with a great white beard and jolly eyes smiling at them.

"Merry Christmas sir." Ashley says with a grin as he replies,

"It certainly is Princess now that you've arrived." he reaches into his sled and Lucy happily cries,

"Presents!" reaching him first, Father Christmas hold out a crimson red belt with golden thread where a cordial and dagger hang.

"The juice of the fire-flower, one drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it." he hands these over to her and taking them carefully Lucy says,

"I think I can be brave enough."

"I'm sure you could, battles are an ugly affair. Susan," he calls and so up next Susan comes as he pulls out a pure white quiver with crimson tipped arrows and a matching bow.

"Trust this bow and it will not easily miss."

"I thought battles were 'an ugly affair'?" Susan says but he just smiles as he also gives her a horn carved like a roaring lion.

"Blow on this horn and no matter where you are, help will come." so she steps back for Peter to receive a bright silver shield with a crimson red lion on it and a sword in a scabbard. As Peter pulls out the sword Father Christmas says to him gravely,

"The time to use these may be near at hand."

"Thank you sir." Peter says looking at the sword in awe before Father Christmas turns back to his sled.

"And for you, Princess Alysia of Narnia," timidly she steps up before him as he pulls out another sword in a near matching scabbard as Peters. This one however is golden and as he hands this to her he says,

"Your destiny has long been written Princess. Daughter of King Frank and Queen Helen, you were sent away to be free of the Witches tyranny. You are tied to the fate of Narnia itself. Aslan has called you back along with Adams Flesh and Adams Bone. Your will shall be done." taking the sword from him, Ashley gives him a smile as he steps back saying gravely,

"These are tools, not toys, bare them well and wisely. Now I must be off! Winter is almost over and things pile up when you've been gone a hundred years!" stepping back into his sled, he grabs hold of the reins and with a bright cry says,

"Long Live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" the group watches him ride off and Lucy says cheekily,

"Told you he was real."

"He said, winter is almost over. You know what that means, no more ice." Peter says coming to realization that if they don't make it to the river in time, they wouldn't be able to cross. They run the rest of the way to the river and find it still frozen; but not for long. As Peter takes Lucy's hand, Susan takes hold of his arm and Ashley follows behind. They start to climb down and hear the howl of wolves turning back to the river uneasily.

"Wait, I'll go first." Mr. Beaver says as he taps the ice with his tail to try and find the strongest path across. He's halfway across when Lucy spots the wolves running over the top of the waterfall and they are blocked on both sides by wolves. One wolf grabs Mr. Beaver in his mouth as both Peter and Ashley pull out their swords but the leader simply laughs saying,

"Put those down children, someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me run!" Mr. Beaver cries as Susan tries to be reasonable leaving Peter and Ashley not knowing what to do.

"What's it going to be? I won't wait forever, and neither will the river." the leader says as Lucy looks up and screams. The waterfall is starting to break loose from its icy hold and looking around Peter cries,

"Hold onto me!" and stabbing the ice they are swept down the river by the cascade of water. Seeing Ashley starting to slip, Peter wraps an arm around her waist to keep her steady. The beavers manage to push the chunk of ice to shore and as they all climb up onto the bank they look down to see Ashley's coat, but no Ashley. Dread fills Peter as he realizes he must have let her go and looking back towards the now crazed waters screams her name.


	7. Chapter Six

**Being in the middle of two stories is hard—I'm starting to lose track of what's what but don't worry, I'll try to keep going as long as the interest is there.**

Chapter Six~

"Ashley?! Ashley where are you!?" Peter cries followed by Lucy's scream,

"Ashley!" and as they all look around they finally see her coming over with a weak smile asking,

"Has anyone seen my coat? I'm freezing." and Lucy goes running over hugging her tightly as Mr. Beaver says,

"Don't you worry Princess, Aslan has you well looked after. He wouldn't fail you."

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver chimes as they all turn to see a tree starting to bloom. Continuing on then, leaving behind their coats and following the beavers once more.

"I'm glad you're ok Ashley." Peter says going over to her and patting her on the shoulder giving it a squeeze and even Susan has to add,

"So am I, I'm really sorry." but she gives both a grin and replies,

"Thanks you two." before long they're walking through a field of wildflowers with the whole area appearing as if it had never been winter to begin with. Ashley stops a moment upon seeing something move and turns to find a dryad waving at her. Up ahead they find a massive camp of gold and crimson red tents, thousands of centaurs and fauns and other animals that stop to stare at them as the pass. Everyone one of them is wearing armor, fixing weapons and preparing for the war that looms ahead.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asks as Ashley says in a chuckle,

"Maybe they think you look funny." the group comes to a stop before an official looking tent where a centaur stands guard. Both Ashley and Peter pull out their swords as Peter says in a loud voice,

"We have come to see Aslan." so that a murmur goes through the crowd. They wait not but a moment before the tent flap opens and they all kneel on one knee as a lion of unimaginable wonder steps out.

"Welcome Princess Alysia, Daughter of Narnia. Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you Beavers you have my thanks. But where is the fifth?" the Lion asks as they all stand and Peter says,

"That's why we're here sir. We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan adds as Peter says sadly,

"Our brothers been taken by the White Witch."

"Captured? How could this happen?" the Lion asks so that Mr. Beaver has to say honestly,

"He—he betrayed them Your Majesty." another murmur goes through the crowd as the centaur cries,

"Then he has betrayed us all!"

"Peace Oreius, I'm sure there is an explanation." Aslan says turning back to the children as Peter says looking down,

"It was my fault really; I was too hard on him." Susan puts a hand on his shoulder as does Ashley while Susan says,

"We all were."

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy adds as the Great Lion replies softly,

"I know dear one, but that makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think." they all look to the ground not knowing what else to do before Aslan says,

"I wish to speak to you Princess Alysia." glancing up, Ashley looks to the others before starting to follow the Great Lion onto a cliff overlooking the camp and out towards the Eastern Ocean.

"That is Cair Paravel, castle of the Four Thrones and home of your family. There you will rule Alysia as High Queen." Aslan says but she doesn't reply so that he asks,

"You doubt the prophecy and your fate?"

"Father Christmas said my destiny has long been written, tied to the fate of Narnia itself. How can my will be done?" he chuckles at this returning to gaze out towards the castle as he says,

"Alysia, there is a Deep Magic more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and governs all of our destinies. Yours—and mine."

"But how can I rule while the others do? They're also a part of a prophecy!" she says but he again chuckles as he turns to gaze at her saying,

"You shall find your own way Princess." then they both hear the sound of a horn and without thinking Ashley runs off towards the sound. When she finally gets to where she heard it she finds Peter being circled by wolves, Susan and Lucy up in a tree.

"Come on we've been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you." the leader says to Peter as he keeps his sword on him. He's out numbered, and seeing this Ashley jumps beside him sword ready.

"Stay your weapons, this is their fight." they hear Aslan say from behind them as the wolves continue to circle the two.

"You may think you're Royalty, but you both will die like dogs!" and the leader leaps for Ashley while another goes for Peter. Both Susan and Lucy scream as Peter falls down covered by the wolf and Ashley lands on her side. Concerned for Peter, Ashley looks around to see him being hugged by his sisters and smiles relieved. As she stands alongside them she hears Aslan says,

"Princess Alysia, Peter, clean your swords." and so lowering to one knee, Aslan puts a paw on Peter's shoulder and says to him,

"Rise Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia." then turning to Ashley he does the same as he says to her,

"And rise Princess Alysia Golden-Howl, Dame of Narnia." grinning, Ashley turns to the Pevensie's who hug her as well, Peter tightly.

"Are you ok?" Peter asks looking her in the eye worried but she tries to shrug it off only for Aslan to say,

"Come, we should return to camp. Your brother will be there shortly." as he turns to go so that they have no choice but to follow him. Once they reach the camp they go to the tents they've been given to wait out Edmunds return and time to rest. After seemingly forever Peter steps out at last to see Edmund talking to Aslan on a cliff before the Ashley, Susan and Lucy come out from their own tent.

"Edmund!" Lucy cries but Ashley stops her as Edmund turns towards them before looking back at the Great Cat who bows his head allowing him to leave. As he walks over Edmund has his hands in his pockets and keeps his head down.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about the past." Aslan says walking beside Edmund before glancing at each child in turn. As he moves away Edmund keeps his head bowed as he says weakly,

"Hello." but Lucy doesn't hesitate to hug him which he is quick to hug back. Susan hugs him next who asks him how he is.

"I'm a little tired." he replies so Susan patting his shoulder lets him go and as he heads off Peter calls,

"Edmund!" he turns back and noticing his grin Peter says,

"Try not to wander off this time." returning the smile, Edmund goes off toward the tent as Ashley says,

"Finally, we're a family again." hearing this, Peter turns towards Ashley confused but sees she's already headed back for her tent, laughing along with his sisters. For some reason, he rather liked the idea of her being a member of their family; even if it wasn't true. Heading for his own tent, Peter casts a parting look at the girl's tent before closing the flap to his tent to get some rest of his own.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Here's Chapter Seven—enjoy.**

Chapter Seven~

It's not that long later that the five sit around a low table eating breakfast, Edmund devouring his meal.

"I'm sure Narnia won't run out of toast Edmund." Ashley says to him as he smiles back at her as Peter says,

"I'm sure they'll pack some for the journey back."

"We're going home?" Susan wonders as Peter nods saying to them,

"You are, I promised mum I'd keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help. And the Professor will surly wonder what happened to his goddaughter."

"But they need us, all FIVE of us." Lucy says to him as Ashley ads,

"Peter, I know you'll keep them safe and so will I. We all have to help."

"It's too dangerous for you all to stay Ashley! You almost drowned because of me and Edmund was almost killed!" Peter shouts but Edmund says to them,

"That's why we all have to stay," and as the others turn to him he continues softly,

"I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. We can't just leave these people behind to suffer." at his words both Lucy and Ashley take one of his hands as Susan stands saying,

"Well that's it then."

"Where are you going?" Peter asks as she goes over and picking up her bow and quiver replies with a grin,

"To get some practice." laughing, Susan and Lucy go off to the target range while Ashley, Peter and Edmund go to find someone to help train them. Oreius is more than willing to help them and so sets them up with horses; Peter a unicorn while Edmund gets a chestnut horse and Ashley a black one. Soon they're taking turns on horseback practicing fighting.

"Peter! Edmund! Princess!" they hear Mr. Beaver cry so they slow their horses as he comes running over shouting,

"The White Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan! She's on her way here now!" galloping back to camp the three dismount and meet up with Susan and Lucy. The five make their way to the front of the crowd near Aslan's tent to find the White Witch standing proudly before the Great Cat.

"You have a traitor in your midst Aslan." she says with a wicked smirk as the crowd gasps in shock, the children looking over at a frightened Edmund.

"His offense was not against you." Aslan replies calmly as he keeps both golden eyes on her while she says smartly,

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do NOT cite the Deep Magic to me Witch. I was there when it was written." Aslan snarls but she continues on in a mocking tone.

"That boy's blood belongs to me!"

"Try and take him then!" Peter shouts having pulled out his sword with Ashley right beside him as she adds,

"We're not afraid of you Jadis." she simply scoffs at this saying with a sickly sweet voice,

"Do you think mere force will deny me my right little Princess? Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands," and here for dramatic effect she turns to the crowd shouting as loud as she can,

"All of Narnia will perish in fire and water, that boy's blood belongs to me! He shall die on the Stone Table as is tradition. You dare not refuse me!" she says the last part to Aslan who shouts back,

"ENOUGH! I will speak to you alone." and so she follows the Great Cat into his tent but stops to smirk at Ashley who though she's put her sword away stares right on back at her. Hours pass, the five sitting on the ground waiting until the flaps are pushed back and out strolls Jadis who goes over to her seat but not before glancing over at Edmund.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adams blood." Aslan says so that the crowd starts to cheer yet the White Witch says hotly,

"And how do I know you'll keep your word?" but having had enough of her Aslan roars in his rage so that she sits in shock. As she is carried away and looks over her shoulder everyone celebrates; but Lucy and Ashley notice Aslan looking sad. As he catches their eye he bows his head and walks back to his tent. By the time night falls the camp has grown quite, the children in their tents though Lucy and Ashley can't find sleep. The look in Aslan's eye was nagging at them—something wasn't right. Seeing the Lions shadow, Ashley turns over in her hammock to see Lucy waking Susan. Carefully the three sneak out of the tent taking up their gifts and follow behind the Lion who pads through the wood with head down. It's not until a while later that he turns saying,

"Shouldn't you three be in bed?"

"We couldn't sleep." Ashley replies as they come out from behind the tree they had tried to hide behind.

"Please Aslan, couldn't we come with you?" Susan asks as he turns to look at the girls saying as he does,

"I would be glad of the company, for a little while. Thank you." Ashley with a timid hand takes a gentle hold of his mane and the other two follow suit. Together the four of them walk through the darkened wood until Aslan stops again saying,

"It is time, from here I must go alone."

"But Aslan," Susan starts to say but he turns fully around the see them each in turn saying,

"You have to trust me, this must be done. Thank you Susan and Lucy and farewell." then he directs his attention to Ashley and says,

"Whatever happens, you must not follow me." then he turns back around so that he leaves the three to watch. Ashley stares at him confused as Lucy takes hold of her arm, Susan has found a way to watch what's going to happen at the Stone Table. The three bend down low in the bushes as they see the Witches army surrounding the Table. They hold torches and jeer at Aslan who walks proudly towards the Stone Table. Up on the other side appears Jadis with a stone knife in her hands as Aslan stops before her.

"Behold, the Great Cat." she says coldly as a Minotaur hits him with his axe so he falls down and Lucy's whispers,

"Why doesn't he fight back?"

"Bind him!" the Witch snaps so that several of the creatures rush up and tie the Lions paws together, his jaws shut.

"Let him first be shaved." the Witch says with a twisted glee as the children watch the Lion be shaved down so that his glorious mane is only loose clumps of hair.

"Bring him to me." she snaps as the beasts force the Cat's body onto the Table and she kneels beside him saying in a mocking voice,

"You know Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think that by doing this you were saving the human traitor let alone that Princess? You are giving your life—and saving no one." then she stands with a triumphant cry,

"Tonight the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow we take Narnia forever!" then she looks down at the limp figure of Aslan who looks up to lock eyes with Ashley as she says,

"In that knowledge, despair and—DIE!" then without warning she stabs him and Susan takes Lucy's head so that she looks away.

"The Great Cat—is DEAD!" the White Witch cries so that her troops cheer and cry out in joy. It's a long time later after the army has left that the three are able to make their way over to the now lifeless figure of Aslan. Unable to stop herself, Ashley falls beside him and sobs into his chest.

"Oh Aslan, why?"


	9. Chapter Eight

**You may or may not have noticed—but I'm writing two stories right now and going through a down period but I'm back up now and I'm posting this chapter for you all. I could have done more with the battle scene but really couldn't find the inspiration for it—which annoys me. Even so—here it is!**

Chapter Eight~

As both Lucy and Susan fall next to Ashley, Lucy tries to unscrew her cordial but Susan tells her,

"It's too late, he's gone. He must have known what he was doing." but this doesn't comfort them as they cry in utter grief.

"Oh Aslan—I'm so sorry. I should have done something." Ashley whimpers into his chest as she hears Susan cry out,

"Get away! Get away all of you!" and looking up she sees mice chewing through the ropes binding Aslan. The girls get the idea and so help remove the ropes from his body as Susan says,

"We have to tell the others."

"We can't just leave him!" Lucy cries back as Ashley leans up and says shakily,

"I'll go. I'll tell them, we have to warn Peter and Edmund." both Susan and Lucy stare at her as she stands and as she starts to leave Ashley hears a voice in the wind say,

"You have not failed me Princess, trust me." swallowing back a sob, Ashley looks to the trees and says,

"Will any of you send message to the camp?" and with a rustle the trees awaken and figures of men and women appear.

"We shall carry the message Highness, fret not." a man that looks to be made of dark brown leave says before every one of them fly off in the wind. Weak from crying, Ashley turns back around to see both Lucy and Susan already asleep beside the Lion. Walking back over, she kneels down saying to no one,

"Jadis took everything from me. My father, my mother, my siblings and now she's trying to take away Narnia. She's already taken you Aslan and for that she will pay. Of that I can promise. I won't let her take Narnia, not while I'm breathing." with that she rests her head on the Lions chest and closes her eyes. As she sleeps she finds herself standing in a glorious throne room with a couple and several children in royal clothing.

"Oh my dear baby girl." the woman says grinning despite her tears as the man asks,

"Do you know who we are?"

"Yes—but—how?" Ashley asks back looking at them all before breaking down in tears again. As she runs over to them the woman, Queen Helen, embraces her long lost daughter as the man, King Frank follows. The three stand holding one another tightly before the children, her siblings give her hugs too. As she pulls away Queen Helen takes her face in her hands saying,

"We are so proud of you."

"You will make a wonderful Queen." King Frank adds before they all start to fade out of view.

"No! Mom, Dad wait please!" Ashley cries but once they've faded out of sight she wakes up panting and in shocked. Glancing over at the others she sees Lucy and Susan starting to climb down from the Table. She follows them and the two older girls take one of Lucy's hands. Suddenly the whole of the earth starts to shake and letting out screams they collapse as they hear a mighty cracking sound. When the noise and shaking dies down Lucy turns around and cries,

"Susan, Ashley!" and looking back the other two see that the Stone Table has cracked down the middle and that Aslan's body is gone.

"Where's Aslan?" Lucy asks as they go back to the split Stone Table as Susan wonders,

"What have they done?" from beyond the sun starts to rise sending with it warm comforting light that shines on them. As they look up towards the archway the three of them gasps to see Aslan standing in the archway, his figure standing out against proudly the sun itself.

"Aslan!" Ashley cries as they run over in complete disbelief throwing themselves at him to hug him so that he laughs.

"But we saw the knife! The Witch—" Susan starts but Aslan stops her with,

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, then she would have interpreted the Deep Magic differently. That when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack and even Death itself will turn backwards."

"We sent news that you were dead, Peter and Edmund will have gone to war." Ashley tells him and Lucy draws her dagger, Ashley her sword as Lucy says,

"We have to help them."

"And we will dear one, but not alone. Climb on my back, and you might want to cover your ears." so the three of them climb on and hold their ears as Aslan lets out a roar that seems to shake the very core of Narnia itself. With the speed of lighting they are ridding off through the country of Narnia with Lucy asking,

"Where are we going?" but Aslan doesn't reply as he continues on, the three girls holding tightly to him as the White Witches castle comes into view. When at last they do finally stop they slowly enter the now silent castle of ice. They walk through a courtyard full of stone beast and centaurs and fauns, Lucy and Ashley looking for Mr. Tumnus. As her eyes dart around its Ashley who finds him frozen in with horror on his face. Noticing where she's looking, Lucy starts to weep at the sight of his terrified face. Both Susan and Ashley hug the girl as Aslan steps forward and gently breathes on him. In confusion, the three watch as the stone starts to disappear and his body start to move. He blinks a couple of times before he falls over with Lucy and Ashley to catch him. As he looks up he recognizes the two and smiles laughing as Lucy says,

"Susan this is,"

"Mr. Tumnus!" and the four hug tightly to one another as Aslan calls,

"Come we must hurry and search the castle. Peter and Edmund will need everyone we can find." so the four start combing the castle as Aslan wakes every single ally they find. When the whole castle is empty Aslan calls,

"Free beast and bird and creatures of Narnia! We go to off to aid King Peter and King Edmund. Follow me! Rise and fight!" and with a mighty cheer they all race off for the battle with Aslan darting ahead. Within moments though it is much longer than that, Aslan stand atop a rocky cliff side and roars halting the battle below for but a moment. From behind him the whole of another army appears; Ashley, Susan, Lucy and Mr. Tumnus beside the Lion. As they race down the hillside charging into the craze Ashley spots Peter dueling the Witch. She watches as the Witch trips Peter over onto the ground and stabs him in the arm pinning him down. Just before she can kill him Ashley jump between them, her sword blocking the blow.

"Ah, little Princess." Jadis snarls as she's forced to take a step back, Ashley standing protectively before Peter.

"I should have killed you long before along with the rest of your family!" she snaps enraged as she charging for Ashley but the blow is blocked, the Witch's blade coming within inches of Ashley's face.

"Die Jadis, die knowing you have failed!" Ashley sneers into her face as she kicks her in the stomach so that she stumbles backwards. Before she can regain her footing, the Witch is sent flying back to the ground by Aslan who doesn't hesitate in finishing her. Ashley smiles at the knowledge the Witch is dead; the woman who had destroyed her family and nearly her kingdom as well. Looking around she sees the Pevensie's surrounding a fallen Edmund who slowly beings to stand having been healed by Lucy's cordial. They hug him tightly in a group hug and once they notice her they come running over so that each of them might hug her as well. Susan and Lucy laugh knowing she's ok, Susan saying to her,

"It's over with!" and Lucy adding,

"We've done it!" and even Edmund can't help but smile at her saying,

"You did great." Peter for longer than necessary holds on tightest to Ashley before letting go looking sheepishly at her. She doesn't seem to notice though but Edmund does and nudges him in the side so that he shrugs him off.

"It is finished." they all hear and turning towards Aslan, Lucy suddenly gets and idea and starts off to heal those who have been wound, Aslan to return those who the Witch had turned to stone. Once the battlefield is empty, the wounded healed and those turned to stone recovered, Aslan turns to the five children who kneel before him with heads bowed and says with a fatherly grin,

"Come, your thrones wait."


	10. Chapter Nine

**And where one story ends another begins….**

Chapter Nine~

Over a cliff beside the Eastern Sea standing proudly in the midmorning light, Cair Paravel is full of Narnian's who wait the crowning of their Kings and Queens. As trumpets blow from within, a row of centaur stand at attention with swords raised as Narnian's from far and wide stand behind to watch. Walking down the aisles dressed in outfits fit for royalty, the five children of the Prophecies are led by Aslan. Coming to a pause before the dais, the five look upon thrones for each of them with the middle one raised slightly higher. Walking to stand before their respective thrones and turning towards the audience, Aslan stands before them and begins,

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." and walking towards them are Mr. and Mrs. Beaver along with Mr. Tumnus, the beavers with pillows atop which are crowns; two are golden, two are silver and one made of both. Carefully, Mr. Tumnus takes up a silver crown and puts Lucy's it atop her head and bows back with a grin on his face.

"To the great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund the Just."

"To the radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan the Gentle."

"To the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter the Magnificent." and as each of the Pevensie's are crowned Ashley waits her turn before Aslan declares,

"And Her Royal Highness, I give you High Queen Alysia of Narnia!" and bowing slightly, Ashley receives her crown and reclaims her birthright as Aslan says turning to them,

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." and taking their seats the crowd chants,

"Long Live High Queen Alysia! Long Live King Peter! Long Live King Edmund! Long Live Queen Susan! Long Live Queen Lucy!" and then the celebrations starts; music and dancing, laughter and smiles. The whole of Narnia celebrates the Prophecy's at long last coming to be. For her part, Ashley can't help but feel strangely at home; after all, this was where she was born and where her family lived. Despite the twinge of sadness she had knowing that she had outlived her family, Ashley knew that they were proud of her and that made her smile. It's Lucy who catches sight of Aslan walking alone down on the beach and rushes off. Seeing her running off towards a balcony overlooking the beach, Ashley follows her and goes to stands beside Lucy so both can watch the Great Cat leave.

"We'll see him again." Ashley says with a smile on her face so that Lucy looks over at her with watery eyes as she asks,

"When?"

"In time," another voice adds in so the two turn to see Mr. Tumnus standing behind them with hands behind his back and a small smile on his face. Walking over towards them both he says,

"One day he'll be here and the next he won't. But you mustn't press him, after all, he isn't a tamed lion." now he stands between the two Queens with a grin as Ashley says,

"No, but he is good." and with his smile, Mr. Tumnus gets out from within his scarf Lucy's handkerchief and hands it back to her saying,

"You need it more than I do." and taking one of her hands he turns over to look at Ashley's and says to her,

"Welcome home Highness, welcome home." then taking the other Queen's hand they look back down at the beach to see Aslan gone—but not forever. Several glorious years passed, the Kings and Queens finally giving Narnia the Golden Age they had longed for. Peter and Ashley manage to rule alongside one another, only fighting a few times throughout the ages. Then, sightings of the White Stag spread to Cair Paravel where the challenge to catch the Stag was far too tempting to pass up. Now each King and Queen ride off to try and catch it. Galloping through the Western Wood, they were close on the heels to reach the Stage. Laughing along the way it's Ashley notices Edmund has fallen behind and calls out,

"Come on Ed!"

"Just catching my breath." he replies as he stands patting his horse's neck while the others come up from behind and Susan saying to him,

"That's all we'll catch at this rate!"

"What did he say again Susan?" Lucy asks and in a mocking tone Ashley says,

"'You girls wait at the castle I'll get the Stage myself!'" unable to help it, the five start laughing before Peter looks up noticing something just beyond them.

"What's this?" he asks swinging out of his saddle and as the rest follow they see a lamppost covered in vines, seemingly forgotten.

"This seems familiar." Ashley says softly as they all stare at it in wonder with Susan adding,

"As if from a dream."

"Or a dream of a dream." Ashley replies unable to tear her eyes off the dancing flame within the lamppost; why did this seem familiar to her?

"Spare Oom?" Lucy suddenly says before dashing off so that the rest have to follow her, Peter calling out,

"Lucy!"

"Not again!"

"Lu!" and as the rest follow her the forest branches get thicker and denser and darker, with only flashes of the five able to be seen.

"These aren't branches." Ashley says in wonder and confusion as Susan says in the same awed tone,

"They're coats."

"Susan you're on my foot!" Edmund cries as they shuffle and push about trying to get free of the thicket of fur coats.

"Stop shoving!" Peter shouts trying to not fall over as Edmund cries,

"Stop it, I'm not on your toe!" suddenly a pair of wooden double doors fly open and five children fall out, each tumbling onto the floor before looking at one another in shock. What just happened?

"Oh, there you all are." they heard and glancing up to find the Professor standing there seemingly waiting for them as he asks,

"What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you godfather." Ashley says sadly but he tosses the cricket ball at Peter who catches before leaning in and whispering,

"Try me." for the rest of the day the five children talked very little, each trying to come to terms that they were once more in England and not Narnia. Later that night when the others had gone to bed, Lucy and Ashley left their rooms and sneaked back into the spare room, Ashley looking inside the wardrobe only to find nothing but the back of it.

"I don't think you'll be getting back in that way." and so turning around both Lucy and Ashley see her godfather leaning against the windowsill smoking his pipe, a sad look in his eyes.

"I've already tried." he adds coming over to the two children as Lucy asks weakly,

"Will we ever go back?"

"Oh I suppose so, but it'll probably happen when you're not looking for it. All the same," and here he takes one hand of each child and says,

"Best keep your eyes open."

"Godfather? Is it true that you found me inside the wardrobe? That I'm really from Narnia?" Ashley asks him as he stops and hesitates before sighing heavily shaking his head.

"Yes my dear child. All those years ago I heard a baby crying and opened the wardrobe to find you inside. I instantly thought I knew who you might be but honestly didn't believe it."

"So I should have stayed then shouldn't I?" she asks but he gives her hand a squeeze saying to her gently,

"You will shall be done." off the two head back to bed, unable to stop dreaming of Narnia just like the other three Pevensie's. For the rest of the time the Pevensie's spend at the Professor's house the five their very best to fit back into 'normal' living. England was far different from their Narnia and they all knew things wouldn't ever be the same. They only spoke of Narnia when alone with one another, reminiscing of wonderful times there and laughing through their sorrows. The Professor tried his best too to make them feel better, taking them through the countryside to allow them to run free and play through their old lives again. It wasn't the same though; it would never be the same. As for Ashley she refused to believe that they wouldn't return and now often caught herself drawing figures from her past.

"You're still drawing aren't you? You're getting much better." Peter told her one day as she sits in the shade of a tree on one of their regular outings in the countryside, the image of a faun under a lamppost on her drawing pad.

"Yes, I can't help it. It's like—if I draw it I can re-live it you know?" and so he sat down beside her and putting an arm around her should said,

"Don't worry, things will go back to normal." but both children knew that would never happen. Finally a letter came from Mrs. Pevensie saying that her children had to return for school. As the four pack to go Ashley watched them with a breaking heart, her family was leaving. Three days later they all head for the train station and waited none to eagerly for the train to arrive. As the five children tried to hold back tears, they simply weren't able to and started to silently weep.

"Oh children," the Professor said as they each started hugging Ashley tight not willing to let go.

"I don't wanna leave!" Lucy cries into Ashley as Susan when taking her turn says into Ashley's shoulder,

"I'm so glad to call you my sister." even Edmund, who since Narnia had had a dramatic change of heart tells her,

"You best come visit." making Ashley chuckle despite herself. It's when Peter hugs her that he whispers softly into her hair,

"Please come visit."

"I'm sure Ashley will be able come and visit you all soon." the Professor said from behind the two so that Ashley turns and asks him,

"Really?" and when he nods through her tears she smiles as he bends down saying gently to her,

"I wouldn't want to keep you from your family my dear girl." so she gives him a hug also just as the train arrived.

"Go on, you wouldn't want to miss it." the Professor said as the children gave Ashley one more hug to everyone before they start boarding. Once settled inside, they all opened the window shouting and wave goodbye to her.

"Don't worry! I'll come visit I promise!" she shouted as the train started to leave and soon they start to disappear from view. The two waited until the train was completely gone before the Professor decides it was time to go. Putting a hand on her shoulder, the Professor turned her around so they could head back.

"Godfather, when will I go visit them?" she asked making him laugh and smile down at her as he told her,

"Not until he's ready." but she didn't understand him as they returned home. It's two days later she receives her first letter from the Pevensie's, and it's from Peter. Soon other letters start to follow in near rapid succession, the children eagerly trying to keep in contact with her. Ashley writes back equally giddy, glad to know that they hadn't forgotten her and the fact they were able to speak of Narnia. Peter writes more often than the others, but she shrugs it off as he'd always had been the one to keep an eye out for her, after all, she had been High Queen. Soon her godfather is trying to arrange for Ashley to visit them before school starts, but Mrs. Pevensie doesn't write back with the same quickness as her children. In one of her letters to Peter, Ashley explains how she's worried that their mum has noticed a difference in the four and don't like the idea that either the countryside, her and her godfather or all three are the culprits.

"Don't worry," Peter writes back in his next letter.

"She's coming round; we're begging her nearly every day to see you again." it's several nights after the communication had started between her and the Pevensie's that Ashley dreams of Narnia as she always does only this time it was much far darker than she remembers. It wasn't the Narnia she remembered, not at all. A sense of dread started to fill her as she looks on through a dark forest as if flying overhead, a figure on horseback fleeing from some unseen force just behind them. It was only when she heard the distinct sound of a horn blow that she suddenly she bolted upright panting heavily. Her eyes darting about her room for some sign of danger and in the darkness she feels as if she was being watched. Not realizing she was doing so, she glanced over at her wardrobe door as if expecting something—or someone to come out.

"No, no, no, no that can't happen! I won't let it happen!" she whimpered before falling back in her bed and curling up starts to cry. When morning comes she tries to write to the Pevensie children about what she had seen; but can't figure out how best to tell them. What if they were having the same sort of dreams too? Or what if they were starting to forget Narnia altogether? After a few days she writes to Lucy, who Ashley was sure to understand the most, telling her what she'd dreamed of. When the reply comes Lucy, as always with her optimism,

"Don't worry, Aslan won't just abandon us, he won't fail us."


End file.
